Paso a Paso
by MidnightGrey
Summary: Draco habia cumplido su promesa. "La Lista" de la que tanto se habia burlado habia llegado y en ella estaban las instrucciones de como poder volver a aprender a vivir. Aprender a vivir, sin el.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Bueno, este fic es una adaptacion de la famosa historia de amor escrita por la escritora irlandesa Cecelia Ahern, Pd. Te amo. He puesto algunos detallitos propios. La trama es fiel a la de la historia pero he tratado de adaptarla lo mas que puedo a nuestro mundo magico y he usado a esos dos personajes que tanto amamos como lo son Draco y Hermione. **

**Prometo actualizar constantemente pues se lo que se siente leer una historia y tener que esperar para seguir leyendo, francamente es algo desesperante y no quiero que ustedes chicas y chicos (si los hay) pasen por eso. Espero que puedan disfrutar al leer tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribir. Aveces dejare algunas cuantas anotaciones al final de cada capitulo y les informo que cuando las ponga si es que lo hago, es importante que no la pasen por alto. Gracias por leerme y quiero que sepan que en este poco tiempo que llevo como parte de la comunidad fanfiction (como escritora porque como lectora ya va casi una decada XD ), he aprendido a querer y amar cada una de sus historias. Gracias por el apoyo y disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Hermione tomo en sus brazos el sweater de algodón verde y cuidadosamente lo llevo hasta su rostro. Ese aroma familiar la embargo completamente nublando sus sentidos por unos minutos, aquella sensación de duelo y desesperación llego hacia ella, formando un gran nudo en su estomago y contrayendo su corazón. Sintió pequeñas punzadas en su cuello, cuando ese nudo de tristeza formado en su estomago y su garganta amenazaban con ahorcarla. De pronto Hermione sintió pánico. A pesar del ruido que hacia el refrigerador y algunas veces las gotas de agua cuando caían en el lavabo, la casa permanecía en un silencio sepulcral. Estaba sola. Sintió como la bilis subió hasta su garganta y corrió hasta el cuarto de baño, donde callo de rodillas enfrente del inodoro.<p>

Draco se había ido y nunca volvería. Esa era la cruel verdad, su triste realidad. Ella nunca volvería a pasarle la mano por su suave y hermoso pelo rubio, jamás volverían a compartir aquella broma entre los dos en alguna de esas cenas a las que muy a su pesar tenían que asistir algunas veces, nunca volvería a llegar a casa junto a el llorando porque odiaba su trabajo y se encontraría con su rostro comprensivo y sus brazos listos para darle un abrazo; ella nunca volvería a compartir su cama con el, no volvería a despertarse al oír su acostumbrado concierto de estornudos cada mañana, jamás volverían a reír _juntos _tanto y tan fuerte que su estomago se contrajera del dolor y aunque pareciera extraño, una de las cosas que mas extrañaría seria el hecho de que no volverían a tener esos pequeños y a las vez graciosos argumentos de a quien le tocaba levantarse de la cama a apagar la luz del dormitorio. Y es que, cuando Draco y Hermione estaban juntos en su casa, se olvidaban de que eran un mago y una bruja no había necesidad de crear magia con una varita, la magia provenía de su amor y nada mas. Todo eso que sentía no era mas que una manada de recuerdos y de unas imágenes que todos los días se volvían mas y mas borrosas cada vez.

Después de la guerra contra Voldemort, todo había cambiado entre ellos dos y así sin mas decidieron que estaban enamorados y que lucharían por su amor. El plan de Draco y Hermione era sumamente sencillo. Permanecer juntos por el resto de sus días. Un plan que cualquiera que los conociera diría que a pesar de ser totalmente descabellado podría logarse. Ellos eran mejores amigos, amantes y almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas, eso pensaban todos, eso pensaba ella. Pero la vida no es justa, y de repente el destino tuvo un cambio de parecer.

El final había llegado demasiado pronto. Luego de haberse quejado constantemente de una migraña por varias días, Draco había accedido a la petición de Hermione de visitar San Mungo. Esto sucedió un miércoles, en la hora de almuerzo que les daba su trabajo. El medico que habían visto pensaba que todo era debido al stress o cualquier tipo de agotamiento y que el peor de los casos era que Draco iba a tener que utilizar anteojos. Draco al haber escuchado que podría tener algo en común con Harry Potter lo había escandalizado. Pensó que todo era debido al karma, tanto que se había burlado de Harry por utilizar lentes cuando iban a Hogwarts y ahora el también. A Draco nada de esto le hizo mucha gracia. Pero Draco Malfoy no tenia que haberse preocupado por parecerse a Harry Potter, la realidad era que el no necesitaba lentes, ese no era su problema. El problema era aquel tumor que iba creciendo en su cerebro.

Hermione tiro de la palanca del inodoro, y temblando del frio del piso, logro pararse. Draco tenia tan solo treinta y dos años. Ella reconocía que Draco no era el hombre de hierro mas saludable del mundo que nunca se enfermaba pero era lo suficientemente saludable como para ser capaz de… bueno, vivir una vida completamente normal. En esos días que estuvo muy enfermo, Draco se armaba de valor y decía que había sido horriblemente estúpido al vivir su vida tan cuidadosamente. El decía que debió haber probado todo tipo de drogas, beber alcohol con mayor frecuencia, viajar mas, subir 30,000 pies en su escoba para luego saltar de ella con un paracaídas muggle, depilar sus piernas… y por ahí sigue la lista. A pesar de que Draco se reía de sus ocurrencias, Hermione pudo ver un pequeño destello de arrepentimiento en sus ojos grises. Arrepentimiento por esas cosas que el nunca había sacado tiempo para hacer, esos lugares que nunca vio y dolor por saber que nunca podría tener la oportunidad de vivir esas futuras experiencias. Pero se arrepentiría Draco de esa vida que había creado con ella? Hermione nunca dudo que verdaderamente estaba enamorado de ella y la amaba pero sentía miedo al pensar que Draco podría sentir que había perdido parte de su precioso tiempo.

Llegar a la vejez era algo que el había querido con toda su alma. Que presuntuosos habían sido los dos al no considerar el envejecer como un desafío y un logro. Al contrario, lo evitaban mientras podían.

Hermione iba de habitación en habitación llorando. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y al parecer esta noche no iba a tener final. Ninguna de las habitaciones de su hogar le brindaban ese sentimiento de refugio y consuelo que ella buscaba. Solo silencios horribles mientras ella miraba todo su inmobiliario. Hermione se quedo mirando el sofá, esperando que este abriera los brazos y la abrazara, pero hasta su sofá la ignoro.

Draco no estaría feliz viéndola de esta manera, pensó Hermione. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, se seco los ojos y trato de brindarse un poco de perspectiva y sentido común a ella misma. No, Draco no estaría para nada feliz.

Tal y como lo había hecho todas las noches de las pasadas semanas, Hermione cayo en un sueño sumamente irregular en las tempranas horas de la mañana. Cada día, Hermione se encontraba a si misma tumbada incómodamente en algún mueblo de su apartamento; hoy era el sofá. Como todas las demás veces, fue la llamada de algún miembro de su familia o amigo(a) preocupado que la despertó. Probablemente ellos pensaban que lo único que Hermione hacia era dormir. Donde estaban esas llamadas cuando ella iba caminando como zombi de habitación en habitación buscando.. buscando que? ¿Qué es lo que ella esperaba encontrar?

"Hola", respondió con voz ronca. Su voz se encontraba de esa manera debido a sus lagrimas, pero la verdad es que hacia mucho tiempo que le había dejado de importar el mantener un temple firme para que todo el mundo viera. Su mejor amigo, su todo, se había ido y nadie entendía que ningún maquillaje, aire fresco o el irse de compras como muchos sugerían iba a llenar ese hoyo tan profundo que había en su corazón.

"Oh lo siento cariño, ¿acaso te desperté?", la voz preocupada de la madre de Hermione se escuchaba a través de la línea. Siempre la misma conversación. Cada mañana su madre la llamaba para ver si había sobrevivido a la noche sola. Siempre con miedo de despertarla pero siempre feliz de escucharla respirando; segura con saber que su hija había logrado vencer valientemente a aquellos fantasmas que atormentaban su sueño.

"No, solo estaba cabeceándome un poco, esta bien mama." Siempre la misma respuesta.

"Tu padre y tu hermano salieron y estaba pensando en ti cariño." ¿Por qué esa voz tan dulce y suave siempre enviaba lagrimas a los ojos de Hermione? Podía imaginarse la cara de preocupación de su madre, con su ceño fruncido y su frente arrugada. Pero eso no calmaba a Hermione. Simplemente le hacia recordar la razón por la cual todos estaban preocupados por ella y que ellos no deberían de estarlo. Todo debería de estar normal. Draco tenia que estar ahí al lado de ella, haciendo muescas, tratando de hacerla reír mientras ella hablaba con su madre. Fueron muchas la veces en las que Hermione tenia que pasarle el teléfono a Draco, porque las risas provocadas por su esposo no la dejaban hablar. Entonces el hablaría con mucha calma, ignorando a Hermione completamente mientras ella movía mar, cielo y tierra tratando de hacerlo reír tanto como el le hizo reír a ella. Muy raras veces funcionaba.

Hermione no podría decir con exactitud de que su mama y ella hablaron pues ella oía pero no escuchaba con atención ni media palabra.

"Esta sumamente bello afuera, Hermione. Te haría genial salir a caminar un rato. Ya sabes cariño un poco de aire fresco."

"Umm, si supongo." Ahí estaba de nuevo, el "aire fresco", la supuesta respuesta a los problemas de todo el mundo.

"Quizás llame mas tarde para que podamos charlar un rato."

"No mama gracias, de verdad estoy bien."

Silencio.

"Bueno, esta bien entonces… llámame si cambias de parecer. Estoy libre todo el día."

"Okay."

Otro silencio.

"Gracias, de verdad."

"Bueno, cuídate cariño."

"Lo hare." Hermione estaba a punto de cerrar el teléfono cuando escucho la voz de su madre otra vez.

"Por cierto Hermione, casi se me olvida. Aquella carta todavía esta aquí para ti, sabes, la carta que te mencione. Esta encima de la mesa de la cocina. Quizás quieras pasar a buscarla, ha estado aquí desde hace semanas y es posible que sea importante."

"Lo dudo. Es probable que sea de algún banco muggle ofreciéndome una tarjeta de crédito."

"No, no lo creo así, cariño. Esta dirigida a ti y encima de tu nombre dice… oh, espera déjame cogerla de encima de la mesa…" La madre de Hermione puso el teléfono en una silla, podía escuchar el sonido que hacían los zapatos de su madre contra el piso camino a la mesa donde se encontraba la dichosa carta, de pronto las pisadas se escucharon mas fuertes y la voz de su madre volvió a ella…

" ¿Todavía estas ahí?"

"Si."

"Okay, lo que dice arriba de tu nombre es 'La Lista'. No estoy segura de lo que significa, cariño. Pero creo que deberías de…"

A Hermione se le cayo el teléfono.


	2. Chapter 2

"DRACO, APAGA LA LUZ!" Hermione reía al ver como su esposo se quitaba la ropa enfrente de ella. Draco bailaba por toda la habitación, haciendo un striptease, desabotonándose lentamente su camisa blanca con sus dedos largos y suaves. Levanto una ceja hacia Hermione y dejo que la camisa bajara por sus hombros, la atrapo con su mano derecha y le dio vueltas por encima de su cabeza.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír, Draco siempre seria un chiquillo.

"¿Apagar la luz? ¿Acaso pretendes perderte este espectáculo?" el sonrió y flexiono sus músculos. Draco no era un hombre vanidoso, bueno ya no, pero Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que la verdad es que si tenia muchas razones por las cuales serlo. Su cuerpo era fuerte y perfectamente formado. Sus largas piernas eran musculosas por todas aquellas horas que pasaba ejercitándose y sus días de Quidditch. No era increíblemente alto, pero era lo suficientemente alto como para lograr que Hermione se sintiera segura cada vez que el estaba cerca de ella. Mas que todo, ella amaba el hecho de que cuando ella lo abrazaba su cabeza quedaba justo debajo de su barbilla, donde ella podía sentir su respiración soplar ligeramente su cabello, enviándole pequeñas cosquillas en su cabeza.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo quitarse sus boxers , atraparlos con la punta de sus dedos y lanzárselos a Hermione. Sus boxers cayeron en la cabeza de ella.

"Bueno, por lo menos esta oscuro aquí." Ella rio. El siempre lograba hacerla reír. Cuando ella llegaba a casa cansada y enojada después del trabajo el siempre se mostraba comprensivo y escuchaba todas sus quejas. Raras veces peleaban, y cuando lo hacían era por cosas estúpidas que los hacia reír a ambos después, como por ejemplo quien había dejado la luz prendida todo el día o a quien se le había olvidado encender la alarma la noche anterior.

Draco termino su striptease y se tiro en la cama. Se acurruco al lado de ella, metiendo sus fríos pies debajo de las piernas de ella para calentarse a si mismo.

"Aaaah! Draco, tus pies están tan fríos como cubos de hielo!" Hermione sabia que esa posición que su marido había adoptado significa que no estaba dispuesto a moverse ni medio centímetro. "Draco," la voz de Hermione advirtió.

"Hermione," dijo Draco imitándola.

" ¿No se te ha olvidado algo?"

"No, no que yo recuerde," el contesto pícaro.

" ¿La luz?"

"Ah si, la luz," dijo el soñoliento y pretendiendo roncar fuertemente.

"Draco!"

"Tuve que pararme yo de la cama anoche."

"Si, pero tu estabas justo al lado del interruptor un segundo atrás!"

"Si… justo hace un segundo." El repitió soñoliento.

Hermione suspiro. Odiaba el tener que salirse de la cama cuando estaba acurrucada y cómoda, pararse en el piso de madera totalmente helado y luego tratar de encontrar en la oscuridad el camino de vuelta a la cama.

"No puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo, Hermione. Algún día puedo que no este aquí, y si eso pasa que harás? "

"Hare que mi nuevo esposo lo haga," grito Hermione, tratando de apartar los pies fríos de Draco de los de ella.

"Ha!"

"O quizás recordarme de hacerlo yo misma antes de entrar en la cama."

Draco resoplo. "Dudo mucho que eso pase, cariño. Tendré que dejar un mensaje en el interruptor de la luz antes de irme para que puedas acordarte."

"Que considerado de tu parte, pero preferiría que me dejaras tu dinero."

"Y una nota junto a la calefacción." Continuo el.

"Ha-ha."

"Y en el cartón de leche."

"Eres un hombre increíblemente gracioso, Draco."

"Oh, y en las ventanas para que no las abras sin antes apagar la alarma en las mañanas."

"Hey, ¿porque no me dejas una lista en tu testamento para yo seguir, si piensas que voy a ser tan incompetente sin ti?"

"No es una mala idea" rio Draco.

"Bien, apagare la maldita luz." Hermione salió con mucho pesar de la cama, he hizo una muesca al pisar el piso frio y apago la luz. Levanto sus brazos en la oscuridad y lentamente empezó a encontrar su camino de vuelta a la cama.

"Hola! Hermione, te perdiste? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" grito Draco en la habitación oscura.

"Si, estoy a.. OUCHHHHHHHHHH! " grito Hermione al golpearse el dedo menor del pie contra la pata de la cama. "Mierda, mierda, maldición!"

Draco resoplo y dijo: "Numero dos de mi lista: Ten cuidado con la pata de al cama…"

"Ay, cállate, Draco, y para de ser tan trágico." Hermione le protesto, tomando su pobre pie en su mano.

" ¿Quieres que lo bese mejor?" pregunto su marido.

"No, esta bien," dijo Hermione tristemente. "Si tan solo pudiera ponerlo aquí para calentarlos…"

"Ahhhh! Merlín y Albus Dumbledore juntos, están jodidamente fríos!"

Hermione rio a todo pulmón.

Y pues así había empezado aquella broma de la lista. Era una tonta y simple idea que pronto empezaron a compartir con los amigos mas cercanos de Draco y Hermione, Blaise y Pansy. Había sido Blaise quien se había acercado a Hermione aquel día en el Ministerio de Magia, dos días después de acabada la guerra y le había dicho esas palabras que la habían dejado atónita: " Granger, Draco se muere por ti, ya hazle caso quieres." Tras días de puro pensamiento y análisis, Hermione eventualmente acepto. "Aah Granger, no te hagas que no te gusta, siempre te ha gustado," le había urgido Pansy. "Draco es sumamente atractivo y pues a madurado y la verdad es que ha cambiado al contrario de Blaise."

Como envidiaba Hermione a Pansy ahora. Blaise y Pansy se habían casado el mismo año que Draco y Hermione. Hermione era la bebe del grupo a los veinte-tres, el resto habría tenido veinte-cuatro. Algunos dijeron que ella era demasiado joven para casarse y le decían como Draco no era el indicado debido a su pasado y como era mejor esperar puesto que lo mejor era que a su edad, ella tenia que concentrarse en disfrutar y viajar y conocer el mundo. En vez de eso Draco y Hermione disfrutaron y conocieron juntos. Tenia muchísimo mas sentido de esa manera porque cuando ellos no estaban, bueno, _juntos,_ Hermione sentía que le faltaba un órgano vital de su cuerpo.

El día de su boda fue todo menos el mejor día de su vida. Ella había soñado con una boda de cuentos de hadas como esas que se veían en la revista _Corazón de bruja _ de los magos y brujas de alta sociedad, con un vestido de princesa y sumamente hermoso, un día soleado, en una locación romántica con todas aquellas personas que ella tanto quería y estimaba. Ella imaginaba que la recepción seria la mejor noche de su vida, se imagino así misma bailando con todos sus amigos y siendo admirada por todos y sintiéndose especial. La realidad fue un tanto distinta.

Hermione despertó ese día en la casa de su familia debido a gritos tales como "No puedo encontrar mi corbata!" (su padre) o "Mi cabello se ve horrible" (su madre), y el mejor de todos: "Mi cuerpo se ve tal cual el de una ballena asesina! No es posible que iré a esta maldita boda luciendo así. Me veo horrible! Mama, mírame en el estado en el que estoy! Hermione debe de encontrar otra dama de honor porque yo no iré a esa boda. Ayy Jack, dame mi secadora de pelo, no he terminado!" (Ese comentario inolvidable de su hermana menor, Jeanne, quien siempre hacia unas rabietas increíbles cuando iban a salir de la casa, diciendo que no tenia nada que ponerse, a pesar de que su guardarropa esta lleno. Actualmente ella estaba viviendo en algún lugar de Australia con extraños, y la única comunicación que tenia con su familia eran a través de emails cada semana.) La familia de Hermione se paso el resto de la mañana tratando de convencer a Jeanne de que ella era la mujer mas bella de este mundo. Todo mientras Hermione se vestía silenciosamente a si misma, sintiendo como una pura mierda. Jeanne eventualmente acepto a salir de la casa cuando el padre de Hermione que generalmente es un hombre sumamente calmada le grito a todo pulmón dejando a todo el mundo atónito, "Jeanne, este es el maldito día de Hermione no el tuyo! Y tu vas a ir a esa boda y disfrutar, y cuando Hermione baje por las escaleras le dirás lo bella que luce, y no quiero escuchar ni media palabra mas tuya por el resto del día!"

Así que cuando Hermione bajo por las escaleras todos se quedaron impresionados diciéndole lo bella que lucia mientras Jeanne, quien parecía una niña de 10 años a la que le acababan de pegar, con ojos lloroso y labios temblorosos le dijo," Te ves hermosa, Hermione." Los siete se metieron apretaditos en una limosina, Hermione, sus padres, sus tres hermanos y Jeanne y se sentaron en un silencio escalofriante el camino entero a la iglesia. Hermione y Draco habían quedado que harían la celebración lo mas muggle posible. No eran muy fan de la magia en aquellos días.

Aquel día completo, hoy le parecía un recuerdo borroso. Ella prácticamente no había tenido tiempo de cruzar ni media palabra con Draco, por el hecho de que ambos estaban siendo apartados en diferentes direcciones para conocer a la supuesta tía-abuela Margot de no sabían donde, a quien supuestamente no había visto desde el día que nació, y al tío-primo-hermano Bryan de América, a quien no le habían mencionando nunca pero de repente era un miembro muy importante de la familia.

Nadie le dijo que eso de boda-fiesta iba a ser tan cansón tampoco. Para el final de la noche, las mejillas de Hermione estaban hinchadas y adoloridas de todo lo que había tenido que sonreír para los fotógrafos muggle y para la idiota de Rita Skeeter que nadie sabe como pudo lograr entrar allí; sus pies la estaban matando por tener que andar correteando de un lado para otro todo el día en uno mini zapatos que Pansy había insistido que usara y que la verdad no estaban diseñados para caminar en ellos. Ella desesperadamente quería ir a la larga mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos disfrutando y riendo y contando chistes. Pero en el momento en el que puso pie en la suite de Luna de Miel junto a Draco, todas las preocupaciones que había tenido ese día se habían desvanecido hasta el punto en que todo parecía mas claro para ella.

Lagrimas corrieron por su rostro de nuevo al darse cuenta que estaba soñando despierta otra vez. Se sentó completamente frisada con el teléfono todavía descolgado en sus piernas. El tiempo parecía pasarle sin ella darse cuenta que día o que hora era. Hermione parecía estar viviendo fuera de su cuerpo, ajena a todo menos al dolor que había en su corazón, en sus huesos, en su cabeza. Simplemente estaba cansada… Su estomago gruño y de pronto se dio cuenta que no era capaz de recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había comido. Habría sido ayer?

Entro a la cocina usando la bata de Draco y sus pantuflas favoritas de "Disco Diva", que Draco le había comprado la navidad pasada. Ella era su Disco Diva, el solía decir. Siempre era la primera en la pista de baile, y siempre la ultima en irse. Donde estaba esa Hermione ahora? Abrió el refrigerador y lo contemplo, estaba absolutamente vacío. Solo vegetales y yogurt que estaban pasados de fecha, dejando un olor terrible. No había nada que comer. Hermione sonrió mientras tomaba el cartón de leche. Vacío. Lo tercero en su lista…

Dos navidades atrás Hermione había ido de compras con Pansy por un vestido para el baile anual al que iban cada año en el Ritz de Londres. Ir de compras con Pansy siempre era algo peligroso, y Blaise y Draco siempre bromeaban que sufrirían otra vez durante toda la navidad sin ningún regalo como resultado de los viajecitos a las tiendas de sus esposas. Pero no estaban equivocados. Pobres esposos olvidados, las chicas los llamaban.

Esa navidad Hermione había gastado una cantidad ridícula en Harrods en el vestido blanco mas hermoso que había visto alguna vez. "Mierda, Pansy, esto me hará un hoyo en el bolsillo," dijo Hermione sintiéndose culpable, mordiendo su labio inferior a la vez que pasaba sus dedos por el suave material.

"Aah, no te preocupes, Draco cosera ese hoyo sin ningún problema," le respondió Pansy. "Y deja de llamarme 'Mierda Pansy,' por cierto. Cada vez que salimos de compras te diriges a mi de esa manera. Si no tienes cuidado empezare por ofenderme. Compra la maldita cosa, Hermione. Después de todo, es Navidad, la temporada de dar y etc."

"Merlín, eres tan mala, Pansy. No volveré a salir de compras contigo. Esto es como la mita de mis gastos mensuales. ¿Qué se supone que hare por el resto del mes?"

"Hermione, que prefieres comer o lucir fabulosa?" ¿De verdad valía la pena pensar en eso?

"Me lo llevo," dijo una emocionada Hermione a la asistente de compras.

El vestido tenia escote, que mostraba perfectamente el "asombroso" (según Draco) pecho de Hermione, y tenia una pequeño abierto en el muslo, haciendo lucir sus bronceadas piernas. Draco no había sido capaz de despegar sus ojos de ella. No porque lucia preciosa si no porque no era capaz de entender como tan poca tela había podido costar tanto dinero. Una vez en el baile, la señorita Disco Diva se excedió un poco en el departamento de las bebidas alcohólicas y había exitosamente destruido su vestido al botar vino tinto sobre su pequeño vestido blanco. Hermione trato de contener las lagrimas pero no pudo mientras que los hombres de la mesa le decían a sus parejas que lo numero cincuenta y cuatro de la lista prohibía el tomar vino tinto mientras se usaba un costoso vestido blanco. Fue ahí entonces decidido que la leche era la bebida de preferencia por todos, debido a que no se notaba si se derramaba un poco de esta en vestidos blancos costosos.

Luego esa noche, cuando Draco había derramado las ultimas gotas de su trago, causando que se cayera de la mesa y fuera a parar en las piernas de Hermione, ella con lagrimas en los ojos y muy borracha anuncio a su mesa (y a las mesas mas cercanas), "Regla numero cincuenta y cinco de la lista: nunca comprar vestidos blancos costosos." Y entonces todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y Pansy despertó de su coma de algún lugar por debajo de la mesa para aplaudir a su amiga y ofrecerle apoyo moral. Un brindis fue hecho (luego de que un mesero atónito les trajera bandejas llenas de leche) por Hermione y por su profunda adición a la lista. "Siento mucho lo de tu costoso vestido blanco, Hermione," Blaise había tratado de decir antes de caerse del taxi trayendo a Pansy consigo y dentro de la casa.

Acaso era posible que Draco había cumplido su promesa y había escrito una lista antes de que muriera? Ella había pasado cada minuto de sus últimos días con el, hasta el día de su muerte, y el nunca lo había mencionada, ni ella había notado que el estaba escribiendo absolutamente nada. No, Hermione, recomponte y no seas estúpida. Ella lo quería devuelta tan desesperadamente que se estaba imaginando toda clase de cosas locas. ¿El no lo había hecho? O si?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! Bueno quiero agradecer bastante a 89cheshire quien me dejo mi primer review en esta historia, la verdad es que me ha llenado de alegria. Como se podran haber dado cuenta, la magia esta presente pero muy leve en este fanfic. La razon de esto es que es una historia bastante cargada y pues no quiero complicarla mas dandole una dosis elevada de magia. Tambien se habran fijado que aqui los amigos de Hermione y Draco eran Pansy y Blaise. Lo hice de esta manera porque queria algo diferente y me encanta tener la oportunidad de poder jugar con esos personajes tan magnificos que J.K Rowling creo. <strong>

**Hermione tiene mas hermanos que son muggles. Despues de la guerra Draco y Hermione trataron de alejarse lo mas que pudieron del mundo magico debido a que estos rechazaban a Draco por la participacion de su familia en las filas de Voldemort y pues decidieron reubicarse en Londres muggle y vivir una vida normal. Estoy trabajando en el capitulo 3. Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda. **

**Besos.! Y ESPERO ESOS REVIEWS.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione caminaba por un campo lleno de bonitos lirios; el viento soplaba gentilmente, causando que los pétalos de los lirios cosquillearan sus dedos mientras ella los empujaba para abrirse paso en la grama verde brillante. El suelo se sentía suave debajo de sus pies descalzos, y su cuerpo se sentía tan liviano que parecía como si flotara por encima de la superficie de la tierra esponjosa. Alrededor de ella los pájaros cantaban felizmente. El sol estaba tan brillante en el cielo sin nubes que tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con su brazo, y con cada soplo de viento que pasaba por su cara, el delicioso olor de los lirios llenaba su nariz. Se sentía tan… feliz, tan libre. Un sentimiento que era sumamente extraño para ella en estos días.

De repente el cielo se torno oscuro y su sol caribeño desapareció tras una espeluznante nube gris. El viento se torno violento y el aire frio. Alrededor de ella los pétalos de los lirios hacían violentas carreras con el viento, nublando su visión. Aquel suelo esponjoso fue reemplazado por piedras filosas que cortaban sus pies cada paso que daba. Algo andaba mal y ella sentía miedo. Enfrente de ella en la distancia una piedra gris era visible entre la alta grama sin cortar. Ella quería correr hacia atrás donde estaban sus preciosas flores, pero tenía que encontrar lo que había enfrente de ella.

Mientras mas se acercaba escucho un _Bang! Bang! Bang! _Acelero su paso y corrió sobre las filosas piedras y grama sin podar que cortaron sus piernas y sus brazos. Ella colapso en sus rodillas enfrente de aquella gran piedra gris y soltó un grito de dolor al percatarse de lo que era. La tumba de Draco.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _ El trataba de salir! El llamaba su nombre; ella lo podía escuchar!

Hermione salto en su sueño tras escuchar a alguien golpeando la puerta. "Hermione! Hermione! Yo se que estas ahí! Por favor déjame entrar!" _Bang! Bang! Bang! _Confundida y a medio dormir, Hermione logro llegar hacia la puerta y la abrió para encontrar a una Pansy de mirada frenética.

"Merlín! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡He estado tocando tu puerta por siglos!" Hermione miro a su alrededor, todavía un poco desconcertada. Estaba claro afuera y un poquito frio, quizás era de día.

"Bueno, ¿acaso no me vas a dejar entrar?"

"Si, Pansy, lo siento, solo estaba cabeceándome un poco en el sofá."

"Merlín, te ves terrible, Hermione." Pansy miro su cara estudiosamente antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Wow, gracias." Hermione rodo los ojos y se volvió para cerrar la puerta. Pansy nunca se andaba con rodeos, por eso Hermione había aprendido a quererla tanto, por su honestidad. Esa también era la razón por la cual Hermione no había estado cerca de Pansy durante el ultimo mes. Ella no quería escuchar la verdad. Ella no quería escuchar que tenia que seguir adelante con su vida; ella solo quería… oh, ella no sabia lo que quería. Se sentía contenta siendo miserable. De alguna manera u otra se sentía correcto.

"Merlín, huele raro aquí adentro, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que abriste las ventanas?" Pansy camino por toda la casa abriendo ventanas y recogiendo platos y vasos vacíos. Los llevo a la cocina y saco su varita y con un ligero movimiento estos empezaron a lavarse por si solos.

"Oh, Pansy realmente no es necesario que hagas eso," Protesto Hermione débilmente. "Yo lo hare…"

" ¿Cuándo? ¿El año que viene? No quiero que te conviertas en una acumuladora de trastos viejos y sucios mientras el resto de nosotros jugamos a que no nos damos cuenta. ¿Por qué no vas y tomas una ducha y nos tomamos un poco de te cuando estés lista?"

Una ducha. ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que se había duchado? Pansy tenia razón, lo mas probable era que se viera asquerosa con pelo grasoso como el de Snape y con sus raíces castaño oscuro y bata sucia. La bata de Draco. Pero eso era algo que no pretendía lavar nunca. La quería exactamente como Draco la había dejado. Desafortunadamente, su olor había empezado a desaparecer, para ser remplazado por el propio olor desagradable de su piel.

"Okay, pero no hay leche. No he tenido tiempo de…" Hermione se sentía avergonzada por la falta de cuidado de ella misma y de su casa. Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que Pansy abriera el refrigerador y viera lo vacío que estaba. Pansy la mandaría a la unidad mental de San Mungo.

"Voila!" dijo Pansy, levantando una funda en la que Hermione no se había fijado. "No te preocupes, yo me ocupe de eso. Por lo visto, no has comido en semanas."

"Gracias, Pansy." Un nudo se formo en su garganta y lagrimas llenaron sus ojos. Su amiga estaba siendo tan buena con ella.

"Aguántalas! Hoy no abran lagrimas! Solo diversión y risas y felicidad genera, mi querida amiga. Ahora a tomar una ducha, rápido!"

Hermione se sintió casi humana cuando termino de arreglarse. Se había puesto unas sudaderas azules y había dejado su pelo castaño suelto a pesar de sus oscuras raíces. Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas y la briza llego hacia Hermione. Sintió como si el aire eliminara todos sus malos pensamientos y sus temores. Rio ante la posibilidad de que su madre tenia razón. Hermione salió de su trance y no pudo creer lo que vio al mirar alrededor de su casa. No pudo haberse ausentado por mas de 30 minutos, pero Pansy había arreglado, limpiado, desempolvado, lavado y transformara cada cuarto de su casa. Siguió el ruido que oía proveniente de la cocina, donde Sharon guardaba al estilo muggle todos los trastos que había conjurado a que se lavaran solos. Los contenedores brillaban de limpios, los cubiertos de plata y los vasos de vidrio resplandecían.

"Pansy, eres un ángel! No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto! Y en tan poco tiempo!"

"Ha! Te fuiste por mas de una hora. Estaba llegando a pensar que te habías ido por el retrete. No me sorprendería, con lo delgada que estas." Miro a Hermione de arriba abajo.

¿Una hora? Al parecer había vuelto a soñar despierta.

"Bueno, compre algunos vegetales y frutas, hay queso y yogurt en el refrigerador, y leche claro. No se donde guardas la pasta y las comidas en lata por lo tanto las puse en esa esquina. Oh, y hay algunas comidas instantáneas de microondas en el frízer. Creo que es suficiente por un tiempo, pero a juzgar por tu físico creo que durara ahí un año. ¿Cuánto peso has perdido?"

Hermione miro su cuerpo; su sudadera le quedaba flojo en las caderas y le quedaba sumamente ancho, no había importado lo apretado que se lo había puesto como quiera se le caían. No había notado su perdida de paso para nada en lo absoluto. La voz de Pansy la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. "Hay algunos pastelitos ahí para que nos lo comamos mientras tomamos el te. Traje tu favorito."

Y eso fue suficiente. Todo esto había sido demasiado para Hermione. Sus pastelillos favoritos habían sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Sintió como las lagrimas corrían por su cara. "Oh Pansy," lloraba Hermione, "gracias, mil gracias. Has sido tan buena conmigo y he sido la peor amiga del mundo." Se sentó en la mesa y agarro la mano de Pansy. "No se realmente lo que haría sin ti." Pansy se sentó en el lado opuesto a Hermione en completo silencio, dejándola continuar. Este había sido precisamente el momento que Hermione quería evitar, quebrarse enfrente de la gente en cualquier posible ocasión. Pero sin embargo no sentía vergüenza. Pansy tomaba su te pacientemente mientras agarraba su mano como si eso fuera muy normal. Eventualmente las lagrimas pararon de caer.

"Gracias."

"Soy tu mejor amiga, Hermione. Si no soy yo que te ayudo, entonces ¿quién lo hiciera? Dijo Pansy, apretando su mano y brindándole una sonrisa alentadora.

"Supongo que debería de estar ayudándome a mi misma."

"Pss!" fue todo lo que dijo Pansy con un movimiento de su mano. "Cuando sea que estés lista. No le hagas casos a todas esas personas que dicen que todo tiene que estar normal en uno o dos días. Lidiar con esto es parte de ayudarte a ti misma."

Pansy siempre decía las cosas correctas. En ese momento estuvo agradecida de que la guerra contra Voldemort hubiese traído tantos cambios. Su mejor amiga era quien ella menos hubiese pensado que lo seria. Ya casi ni en contacto estaba con Harry y Ron pues ellos si habían permanecido en el mundo mágico y al parecer estaban ocupados todos el tiempo. La fama se les había subido a la cabeza.

"Si, bueno, he estado haciendo mucho de eso últimamente. Ya yo logre salir de mi duelo."

"Pero por favor, no puede ser!" dijo Sharon fingiendo disgusto. "Quien lo diría! Con tan solo dos meses tras las muerte de tu esposo."

"Ay para ya! Lo mas seguro todo el mundo dirá eso, cierto?"

"Es probable, pero no les hagas caso. Hay peores pecados que volver a ser feliz."

"Supongo."

"Prométeme que comerás."

"Lo prometo."

"Gracias por venir, Pansy, la verdad fue que disfrute de tu compañía," dijo Hermione, abrazando a su amiga con profundo agradecimiento, pues Pansy se había tomado el día libre del trabajo para pasárselo con ella. "Me siento mucho mejor."

"Sabes, es bueno estar cerca de las personas, Hermione. Tus amigos y tu familia te pueden ayudar bastante. Bueno, pensándolo mejor, quizás no tu familia," dijo ella en broma, " pero por lo menos el resto de nosotros si."

"Oh, lo se, me he dado cuenta de eso ahora. Pensé que podría manejarlo todo yo sola pero no puedo."

"Prométeme que me llamaras. O por lo menos saldrás de la casa de vez en cuando."

"Te lo prometo." Hermione rodo los ojos. "Estas empezando a sonar como mi mama."

"Oh, simplemente todos estamos tratando de cuidarte. Te veré pronto," dijo Pansy, besándole el cachete. "Y come!" añadió.

Hermione se despidió de Pansy con la mano mientras esta se iba en su automóvil. Pansy podría aparecerse y desaparecerse pero así como Draco y Hermione ella y Blaise habían optado por usar la magia en pocas ocasiones. Las heridas de la guerra todavía seguían un poco abiertas para ellos. Se habían pasado el día completo riendo y haciendo bromas de los viejos tiempo, luego llorando, después mas risas y luego un poco mas de llanto. Pansy también le dio perspectiva a Hermione. Hermione ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar que Pansy y Blaise habían perdido a su mejor amigo, que sus padres habían perdido a su nuero y que los padres de Draco habían perdido a su único hijo. Ella había estado tan ocupada pensando en ella misma. Se había sentido realmente bien el tener estar rodeada de los vivos en vez de estar merodeando entre los fantasmas de su pasado. Mañana seria otro día y ella pensaba empezarlo yendo a donde su madre a buscar el sobre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola todos otra vez! La intencion de este capitulo es que conocieran un poco la relacion que llevaban Pansy y Hermione. Si, lo se es un poco extrano pero por alguna razon me siento sumamente comoda con esta amistad. Debo confesar que soy una Slytherin de corazon quitando la magia oscura claro esta, aunque todo eso me parece quien sabe un poco tentador. (No me cojan miedo) :P<strong>

**Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que es muy raro que veamos a Harry y a Ron, quizas mas adelante si me animo los incluyo. Estoy ya trabajando en el capitulo 4. Y si, lo se, yo tambien extrane a Draco en este capitulo pero creo que es importante que ustedes tanto como yo nos familiarizemos con los demas personajes que tendran una parte sumamente importante en esta historia. **

**El proximo capitulo prometo sera un tanto mas alegre y veremos la reaccion de Hermione al buscar el sobre y ver "La Lista" que le dejo Draco. Espero los reviews. :)**

**Besitos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione empezó su mañana del viernes de buena forma al levantarse temprano. A pesar de eso, aunque se había ido a la cama llena de optimismo y emocionada por los prospectos que tenia frente a ella, la cruda realidad de lo duro que seria cada momento volvió a ella. De nuevo se levanto en una casa silenciosa y una cama vacía, pero por lo menos había algo positivo. Por primera vez en mas de dos meses, no se había levantado debido a una llamada telefónica. Trato de ajustar su mente, como hacia cada mañana, al hecho de que los sueños que tenia de ella y Draco estando juntos otra vez eran simplemente eso, sueños.

Hermione se baño y se vistió cómodamente en jeans azules, zapatillas deportivas y un t-shirt rosado. Pansy tenia razón con respecto a su peso, sus jeans una vez ajustados solo lograban quedarse en sus caderas por la ayuda de un cinturón. No le gusto su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía fea. Tenia círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, sus labios estaban mordidos y cortados y su cabello era un desastre.

Lo primero que tenia que hacer era ir a su peluquero y rezar para que este pudiera atenderla sin ella tener que hacer una cita.

"Dios, Hermione!" su peluquero Donato exclamo cuando la vio. " Mira en el estado en que estas! Gente abran paso! Tengo una mujer en estado critico por aquí!" El le guiño un ojo y procedió a empujar a todas las personas que se encontraban en su camino. Saco una silla para ella y la empujo para que se sentara.

"Gracias, Donato. Me siento sumamente atractiva ahora," dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, tratando de esconder su cara que se le había puesto de todos los colores luego de que Donato la pusiera en evidencia.

"Pues no te sientas así porque estas horrible. Sandra, mézclame lo usual; Pedro busca el aluminio; Tania, búscame mi bolso de trucos que esta arriba, oh y dile a Paul que no se moleste en buscar su almuerzo, que el atenderá a mi cita de las doce." Donato mando a hacer algo a todos los que estaban ahí, sus manos volando violentamente como si fuera a ejecutar alguna operación de cerebro. Probablemente eso era lo que iba a hacer.

"Oh lo siento, Donato, no quería arruinar tu día."

"Oh por supuesto que querías, amor, porque otra razón vendrías aquí un viernes a la hora del almuerzo sin cita alguna. ¿Para ayudar a la paz mundial?

Hermione se mordió el labio con culpa.

"Ah, pero no lo haría por ninguna otra persona, solo por ti."

"Gracias."

" ¿Cómo has estado?" Donato se sentó en la barra dándole el frente a Hermione. Donato tenia que tener por lo menos cincuenta años, pero aun así era tan flaco como una modelo de pasarela y su cabello siempre estaba sensacional, claro esta, tan perfecto que ni siquiera parecía de treinta y cinco. Su cabello color miel combinaba con su piel color miel y siempre vestía impecable. El podía lograr hacer sentir a una mujer como una basura.

"Terrible."

"Si, eso parece."

"Gracias."

"Oh bueno, por lo menos ten la seguridad de que cuando salgas de aquí te veras preciosa. Arreglo cabello no corazones."

Hermione sonrió agradecida a la extraña forma de Donato de demostrarle que entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

"Pero Cristo, Hermione, ¿cuando cruzaste por la puerta viste la palabra "mago" o "estilista" al frente del salón? Debiste de haber visto el estado de la mujer que vino aquí hoy un poco mas temprano. Una vieja disfrazada de adolescente. Tendría algunos 60 diría yo. Me paso una revista con Jennifer Anniston en la portada.

"'Quiero verme así,' dijo ella."

Hermione se rio al ver a Donato imitando a la mujer. Lo había exagerado todo con movimiento de manos y expresiones faciales al mismo tiempo.

"'Dios mío,' le dije, ' soy un estilista no un cirujano plástico. De la única manera en la que te veras así es si cortas con una tijera la imagen de la revista y te la pegas en la cara.'"

"No! Donato, tu no pudiste decirle eso!" Hermione abrió la boca en forma de sorpresa.

"Pero claro que si! La mujer necesitaba que se lo dijeran, solo la estaba ayudando. Entrando aquí como si fuera una adolescente. Debiste verla!"

"Pero ella que dijo!" Hermione se limpio las lagrimas de la risa. No se había reido de esa manera desde hacia meses.

"Pase algunas paginas de la revista por ella y encontré una foto muy bonita de Joan Collins. Le dije que eso si le podía hacer. Lo divertido de todo esto es que quedo feliz con eso."

"Don, probablemente la pobre mujer estaba asustada y no quería decirte que lo odiaba!"

"Ay a quien le importa, tengo suficientes amigos."

"La verdad no se como ni porque," rio Hermione.

"No te muevas," le ordeno Donato. De repente Donato se puso sumamente serio, sus labios estaban fruncidos con concentración mientras separaba el cabello de Hermione listo para retocarle las raíces. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Hermione se quebrara de la risa otra vez.

"Ah Hermione vamos," dijo Donato con exasperación.

"No lo puedo evitar, Don, tu fuiste que causara que empezara y ahora no puedo parar!" Donato paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la miro divertido.

"Siempre dije que estabas loca. Nadie me hace nunca caso."

Hermione rio mas fuerte.

"Oh lo siento, Donato. No se que es lo que me pasa, es que no puedo parar de reír." El estomago de Hermione le dolía por las carcajadas, estaba consciente de las miradas curiosas que estaba recibiendo pero ella no podía evitarlo. Era como si todas las risas de los meses pasados de tristezas se estuvieran poniendo a la orden.

Donato detuvo su trabajo y se puso a mirarla. "No tienes porque disculparte, Hermione, ríete todo lo que quieras, dicen que la risa es la cura para el alma."

"Tenia mucho tiempo sin reírme así," contesto ella con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que no has tenido muchas razones para reír que digamos," sonrió Donato tristemente. Donato quería mucho a Draco también. Siempre bromeaban entre ellos cada vez que se veían, pero ambos sabían que todo era broma y que se tenían mucho cariño. Donato salió de sus pensamientos, tomo el cabello de Hermione entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la cabeza. "Pero vas a estar bien, Sr. Malfoy, vas a estar bien," le aseguro el.

Hermione sonrió tristemente. "Gracias, Donato," ella dijo tratando de calmarse un poco y conmovida por todo el apoyo brindado por su estilista. Donato volvió a su trabajo y puso esa cara de concentración que tanta risa le causaba a Hermione. Hermione volvió a reír.

"Oh , te ríes ahora, Hermione, pero no te reirás cuando accidentalmente te tinte el pelo de morado. Veremos quien se ríe ahí."

" ¿Como esta Leo?" Pregunto Hermione, aliviada al cambiar de tema antes de que siguiera avergonzándose.

"Ese idiota me dejo," dijo Donato peinándola agresivamente de repente.

"Oh Don, lo siento tanto. Ustedes se veían genial juntos."

Donato pauso su trabajo para contestar: "Bueno si, no estamos tan bien juntos ahora, querida. Creo que esta viendo a otra persona. Si, estoy seguro. Voy a tintar tu pelo con dos tonos distintos de castaño; uno un poco mas dorado y otro un poco mas oscuro. Si no lo hago así te veras tan bella como una prostituta."

"Oh Don, lo siento. El no sabe lo que se esta perdiendo."

"No creo que lo sepa; desde que rompimos hace dos meses no creo que el se haya dado cuenta. O quizás si y esta encantado con la idea. Yo estoy molesto; he tenido suficiente con los hombres. Me volveré heterosexual."

"Oh Donato, eso si que es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado…"

Hermione salió del salón encantada. Sin la presencia de Draco a su lado, algunos hombres se atrevieron a mirarla, eso se sentía sumamente extraño para ella y la hizo sentir incomoda, así que corrió a la seguridad de su automóvil y se dirigió a la casa de sus padres. Hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo bien. Había sido una buena idea el ir a visitar a Donato. Aun cuando el tenia el corazón roto por su ruptura, había hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerla reír. Hermione lo había notado.

Paso la curva que la llevaba a casa de sus padres y suspiro. Para sorpresa de su madre, ella había llamado a primera hora de la mañana para acordar una hora para juntarse.

Eran las tres treinta de la tarde, y Hermione sentía mariposas en el estomago. Sin contar las visitas que sus padres le habían hecho en los pasados dos meses, Hermione no había paso ningún momento con su familia. Ella no quería toda la atención dirigida hacia ella; no quería aquellas preguntas que odiaba de cómo se sentía y que haría hora. De todas maneras, era hora de poner ese miedo de lado. Ellos eran su familia.

La casa de sus padres estaba situada directamente enfrente de la playa, la bandera azul siendo testamento de que el agua estaba segura. Parqueo el carro y miro del otro lado de la calle al océano. Había vivido en esta casa desde el día que nació hasta el día en el que se mudo para vivir con Draco. Amaba despertarse debido al sonido del océano contra las rocas. Era maravilloso tener una playa como jardín, especialmente durante el verano.

No planeaba quedarse por mucho rato, solo hablaría por poco tiempo y recolectaría la carta que había decidido era de Draco. Estaba cansada de castigarse a si misma al no saber lo que había ahí dentro, así que estaba determinada a terminar con aquella tortura silenciosa. Tomo un respiro hondo, toco el timbre y puso una sonrisa en su cara para que su madre la viera.

"Hola, cariño! Pasa, pasa!" dijo su madre encantada de verla.

"Hola mama. ¿Cómo estas?" Hermione entro en la casa y ese olor familiar a hogar le inundo su nariz. " ¿Estas sola?"

"Si, tu padre salió con Declan a comprar pintura para su habitación."

" ¿No me digas que papa todavía esta pagando por todas sus cosas?"

"Bueno, quizás tu padre, pero ciertamente yo no. Esta trabajando el turno de las noches ahora así que por lo menos ahora tiene un poco de dinero. Aunque nosotros no vemos ni un centavo de eso ya que no lo gasta en nada de aquí." Su madre rio un poco y llevo a Hermione a la cocina, donde puso la tetera.

Declan era el hermano menor de Hermione y el bebe de la familia, así que su madre y su padre todavía sentían la necesidad de pagar por todas su cosas y de malcriarlo. Si pudieran ver a su "bebe": Declan tenia veinte –dos años y estudiaba cinematografía en la universidad estatal y siempre llevaba su cámara de video consigo a donde quiera que iba.

" ¿Qué trabajo tiene el ahora?"

Su madre rodo los ojos. "Se a unido a una banda. El Pez Orgásmico, creo que es que se hacen llamar, o algo así. Estoy harta de tener que escucharlo hablar de ello, Hermione. No se calla. Se pasa el día diciendo que los van a descubrir y que serán famosos, me volveré loca."

"Ah, pobre Dec, no te preocupes, eventualmente encontrara algo mas productivo."

"Lo se, ¿sabes algo gracioso? De todos mis hijos por el es por el que menos me preocupo. Se que el encontrara su camino."

Trajeron sus tazas a la sala y se sentaron frente al televisor. "Te ves genial, cariño, me encanta el pelo. ¿Crees que Donato me haría lo mismo a mi, o estoy muy vieja para sus estilos?"

"Bueno, mientras no entres al salón queriendo parecerte a Jennifer Anniston no hay problema." Y Hermione le conto a su madre la historia de la mujer del salón y ambas estallaron en risas.

"Bueno, no quiero el estilo de Joan Collins, así que me mantendré lo mas lejos posible."

"Eso quizás sea inteligente."

" ¿Alguna suerte con un nuevo trabajo?" La voz de su madre sonaba calmada pero Hermione se dio cuenta que se muria por saber.

"No, todavía no, mama. Para ser honesta no he empezado a buscar; No se realmente lo que quiero ahora mismo."

"Tienes razón, " dijo su madre asintiendo. "Tomate tu tiempo para pensar que te gustaría, si no vas a terminar teniendo un trabajo que odiaras, como la ultima vez." Hermione se quedo sorprendida al oír aquello. Aunque su familia siempre la había apoyado en todo, se sentía conmovida por tanta abundancia de amor y entendimiento.

El ultimo trabajo que había tenido había sido como secretaria de un completo cretino. Se vio forzada a dejar su trabajo cuando su jefe no tenia la capacidad de entender que necesitaba tiempo fuera de la oficina para cuidar a su esposo que estaba muriendo. Ahora tenia que buscarse una nuevo. Un nuevo trabajo. En el momento parecía inimaginable el ir a trabajar en las mañanas.

Hermione y su madre conversaron por par de horas mas hasta que Hermione reunió el valor para preguntarle a su madre por el dichoso sobre.

"Oh, claro cariño, me había olvidado completamente de eso. Espero que no sea nada importante, ha estado ahí por un buen tiempo."

"Lo sabré pronto."

Se dijeron adiós y Hermione salió lo mas pronto posible de la casa.

Hermione paso sus delicados dedos sobre el sobre. Su madre no había sabido describirlo muy bien, pues no era un sobre si no un grueso paquete marrón. La dirección había sido escrita a computador y pegada en un sticker así que no pudo saber su origen. Arriba de la dirección habían dos palabras grandes y gruesas-LA LISTA.

Su estomago hizo un pequeño baile. Si no era de Draco, entonces Hermione tenia que aceptar de una vez por todas que el se había ido, ido completamente de su vida, y tenia que empezar a pensar acerca de su existencia sin el. Si resultaba que el paquete era de el, entonces tenia que lidiar con el mismo futuro pero por lo menos iba a tener el chance de apoyarse en un fresco recuerdo. Un recuerdo que le duraría mientras vida tuviera.

Sus dedos temblorosos rompieron cuidadosamente el sello del gran sobre. Lo puso boca abajo y lo sacudió un poco para poder sacar el contenido. Afuera cayeron pequeños sobres, del tipo que esperarías encontrar en compañía de un ramo de flores, cada uno con un mes diferente. Su corazón paro de palpitar por unos segundos, por lo menos así lo sintió ella cuando vio una letra familiar en una pagina suelta de bajo de los sobrecitos.

Eran de Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Les advierto chicas.. el proximo capitulo viene fuerte. He llorado mientras lo he escrito.<strong>

**Besitos.**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento haberme tardando tanto en volver a actualizar, pero es que realmente he estado sumamento ocupada con la universidad. Este capitulo me ha dado mucha tristeza. He llorado mientras lo he escrito. Es posible que sea por el hecho de que aveces te enamoras de la historia y los personajes y sufres su dolor, lloras su llanto y gozas su alegria. Espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen esos reviews que tanto amo.  
>Besitos.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione aguanto su respiración, y con lagrimas en sus ojos y violentos latidos de su corazón, leyó esa letra que tanto conocía sabiendo que la persona que se había sentado a escribirla jamás podría hacerlo de nuevo. Paso sus dedos por sus palabras plasmadas en papel consciente de que la ultima persona que había tocado esa pagina había sido el.<p>

_Mi amada esposa Hermione,_

_No se donde estas o cuando exactamente esas leyendo estas palabras. Solo espero que mi carta te haya encontrado sana y salva. Me susurraste al oído no hace mucho que no podías continuar sola._

_Si puedes, Hermione._

_Eres fuerte y sumamente valiente y puedes sobrellevar esta situación. Tu y yo compartimos momentos maravillosos y bellos e hiciste mi vida… hiciste mi vida. No tengo arrepentimientos. Pero soy simplemente un capitulo en tu vida, van a haber muchos mas. Recuerda nuestras vivencias maravillosas, pero no tengas miedo en crear muchas mas._

_Gracias por hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa. Por todo, estaré eternamente agradecido. Cuando sea que me necesites, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí._

_Con amor eterno,_

_Tu esposo y tu mejor amigo,_

_Draco_

_PD, te prometí una lista, y aquí esta. Los siguientes sobres tienen que ser abiertos exactamente en la fecha que dice y debes obedecer, te estoy cuidando siempre, así que sabré…_

En ese momento Hermione rompió a llorar, la tristeza arropándola como un manto despiadado. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía alivio; alivio porque Draco continuaría con ella por un tiempito mas. Tomo todas y cada una de los pequeños sobres y vio que estaban divididos por meses. Era Abril ahora. Se había perdido marzo, así que ella delicadamente tomo ese sobre. Lo abrió lentamente, queriendo saborear cada momento. Dentro había una pequeña carta con la letra de Draco. La carta decía:

_Ahórrate los moretones y compra una lamparita de noche!_

_PD, Te amo…_

Sus lagrimas se volvieron carcajadas al darse cuenta que Draco había vuelto!

Hermione leyó y volvió a leer la carta una y otra vez como intentando devolverlo a la vida. Eventualmente, cuando ya no pudo ver las palabras porque sus ojos se nublaban de lagrimas, miro hacia el mar.

El mar siempre la había parecido tan relajante, aun cuando era niña ella correría y cruzaría la calle hasta llegar al mar si sentía que tenia que calmarse después de haber tenido alguna que otra pelea con sus hermanos o sus padres. Sus padres sabían, que cuando ella se desaparecía de la casa siempre podrían encontrarla mirando el mar.

Hermione cerro sus ojos y inhalo y exhalo al ritmo de las olas. Ella continuo respirando de esta manera por un rato, sentía su pulso tornarse mas calmado. Hermione empezó a recordar como en los últimos momentos de Draco ella ponía su cabeza en su pecho para poder escuchar su respiración. En esos tiempos le daba miedo dejarlo para atender la puerta, prepararle algo de comer o ir al baño, por si acaso el dejaba de respirar. Cuando regresaba a su lado se sentaba helada y petrificada a escuchar su respiración y a mirar su pecho en señal de movimiento.

Pero el siempre había sido capaz de aguantar. Había impresionado a los doctores con su fuerza y determinación para vivir; Draco no estaba preparado para irse sin antes pelear primero. Mantuvo su humor característico hasta el final. Estaba tan débil y su voz era tan baja, pero Hermione había aprendido a entender su nuevo lenguaje como una madre entiende a su pequeño hijo cuando este esta aprendiendo a hablar. Rían juntos toda la noche, y otras noches se abrazaban y simplemente lloraban. Hermione se mantuvo fuerte para el a pesar de todo, su nuevo trabajo era permanecer ahí para el para cuando sea que el la necesitara. Mirando hacia atrás, ella sabia que ella lo necesitaba mas a el de lo que el la necesitaba a ella. Ella necesitaba ser necesitada para poder sentir que lo único que hacia no era quedarse ahí parada como un zombi sin poder hacer nada realmente.

El 2 de febrero a las 4 de la mañana, Hermione agarraba la mano de Draco fuertemente y le sonrió dándole aliento al mismo momento que el respiraba por ultima vez y cerraba sus ojos. Ella no quería que el tuviera miedo, y tampoco quería que el sintiera que ella estaba asustada, porque en ese momento ella no lo estaba. Se había sentido francamente aliviada, aliviada de que su dolor se había ido, y aliviada porque había estado ahí con el en el momento en que el murió en paz. Se sintió aliviada por haberlo conocido, por haberlo amado y por haber sido amada por el, y alivio también porque lo ultimo que Draco vio antes de morir fue la cara de Hermione sonriéndole, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien y que el podía soltarse, podía irse en paz.

Los días después de la muerte de Draco estaban borrosos en su memoria. Se había mantenido ocupada arreglando los detalles del funeral y recibiendo a los familiares y amigos que no había visto por mucho tiempo. Se había mantenido fuerte y calmada durante todo el proceso porque sentía que finalmente ella podía pensar con claridad. Hermione simplemente estaba agradecida que los meses de el sufrimiento de Draco habían terminado. No se le había ocurrido el sentirse lo enojada y rabiosa que se sentía ahora por que le había arrebatado a su marido. Ese sentimiento no llego hasta el día que fue a recoger el acta de defunción de su esposo.

Y ese sentimiento si que hizo un gran acto de presencia.

Mientras permanecía sentada en aquel salón abarrotado de personas en la clínica local, esperando a que llamaran su numero, se preguntaba porque diablos Draco había muerto a tan temprana edad. Hermione estaba sentada entre una pareja de viejitos y una pareja de jóvenes. Era el cuadro perfecto de lo que ella y Draco alguna vez fueron y de lo que pudieron haber sido. Y todo le parecía bastante injusto.

Se sentía apretujada por los hombros de su pasado y su futuro pedido, y se sintió sofocada.

Se dio cuenta de que ella no debería de estar ahí.

Ninguno de sus amigos tenían que estar ahí.

Ninguno de sus familiares tenia que estar ahí.

De hecho, la mayoría de la población no debería de estar en la posición en la que ella estaba ahora.

No parecía justo.

Porque simplemente no era justo.

Después de haber presentado prueba oficial de la muerte de Draco a los gerentes de banco y de las compañías de seguro, como si el dolor en su cara no fuese suficiente, Hermione se fue de vuelta a casa y se encerró así misma apartándose del resto del mundo, el cual contenía cientos de recuerdos de aquella vida que alguna vez tuvo. De aquella vida en la que había sido muy pero muy feliz. Porque le habían dado otra vida, una vida mucho peor?

Eso fue hace dos meses y no había salido de la casa hasta hoy. Y que bienvenida que le habían dado, pensó, mirando hacia abajo los sobres que Draco le había dejado al mismo tiempo que sonreía. Draco había vuelto.

Hermione no pudo contener su emoción al mismo tiempo que marcaba el numero de teléfono de Pansy con manos temblorosas. Después de haber marcado algunos números equivocados eventualmente consiguió calmarse y se concentro en marcar los números correctamente.

"Pansy!" logro decir desde que oyó habían contestado el teléfono. "Nunca adivinaras lo que paso! Oh Dios, no puedo creerlo!

"Eh no…es Blaise, pero enseguida te la pongo." Un Blaise sumamente preocupado salió corriendo en busca de Pansy.

"Que, que, que?" dijo una Pansy sin aliento. " ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si estoy bien!" rio Hermione de manera histérica, no sabiendo si reír o llorar y de pronto olvidando la manera correcta de formar una oración.

Blaise vio como Pansy se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina pareciendo sumamente confundida mientras trataba de encontrarle el sentido a lo que Hermione le decía en la otra línea. Era algo acerca de la Sr. Granger dándole a Hermione un sobre marrón con una lámpara de noche en el. Era muy preocupante.

"_Para!" _grito Pansy, para sorpresa de Blaise y Hermione. "No puedo entender ni una palabra de lo que me dices, así que por favor," Pansy hablo despacio, " Tranquila, respira hondo y empieza desde el principio, preferiblemente usando palabras en español."

De repente escucho un leve llanto desde la otra línea.

"Oh Pansy," las palabras de Hermione eran pausadas y bajas, "me escribió una lista. Draco me escribió una lista."

De pronto Pansy se quedo frisada en su asiento mientras digería la información.

Blaise miro como los ojos de su esposa se abrieron como platos y de repente halo una silla y se sentó junto a ella y acerco su cara al teléfono para poder oír lo que ocurría.

"Bien, Hermione, quiero que vengas para acá lo mas rápido y seguro que puedas." Pansy pauso de nuevo e hizo ademanes a Blaise para que quitara su cara para que ella pudiera concentrarse en lo que había escuchado. "Estas son…buenas noticias?"

Blaise se levanto de la silla sintiéndose insultado y empezó a pasear por las cocina tratando de adivinar que podía ser.

"Si lo son, Pansy," lloro Hermione. "Realmente lo son."

"Bien."

Pansy cerro el teléfono y permaneció en silencio.

" ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?" demando Blaise, sin poder concebir el hecho de ser excluido de esta seria eventualidad.

"Oh lo siento, cariño. Hermione vine de camino. Ella…Umm… dijo que, eh…"

" ¿_Qué?_ Por las barbas de Merlín?"

"Ella dijo que Draco le escribió una lista."

Blaise se quedo mirándolo, estudiando su cara tratando de descifrar si era en serio o no. Los ojos verdes y preocupados de Pansy le devolvían la mirada haciéndole ver que realmente era en serio. Se unió a ella en la mesa y ambos permanecieron sentados en silencio, mirando a la pared, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow," fue todo lo que Pansy y Blaise pudieron decir mientras los tres estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina en silencio mirando el contenido del sobre que Hermione había vaciado como evidencia. La conversación entre ellos había sido mínima durante los pasados minutos mientras trataban de decidir como se sentían. Fue algo parecido a esto:

"Pero como se las arreglo para…"

"Pero porque no nos dimos cuenta… bueno… Dios."

"Cuando creen que… bueno, supongo que algunas veces estaba solo…"

Hermione y Pansy permanecían sentadas mirándose mientras Blaise murmuraba cosas para si mismo tratando de poder entender simplemente cuando, donde y como su amigo terminalmente enfermo había logrado cumplir con esta idea descabellada por si solo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Wow," eventualmente repitió Blaise después de haber llegado a la conclusión de que Draco simplemente había logrado hacerlo. Lo había logrado por si solo.

"Lo se," dijo Hermione, "Entonces ustedes dos no tenían idea?"

"Bueno, no se tu Hermione, pero es sumamente aparente que Blaise fue la mente maestra tras todo esto," dijo Pansy sarcásticamente.

"Ha-ha," dijo Blaise secamente. "Bueno, Draco cumplió con su palabra, ¿no es así?" Blaise miro a las muchachas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Así es," aseguro Hermione calladamente.

" ¿Estas bien Hermione? Digo, como te sientes con respecto a todo esto, ha de ser… extraño," pregunto Pansy de nuevo, preocupada.

"Me siento bien." Hermione estaba pensativa. " ¡La verdad es que creo que esto fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado ahora mismo! Es gracioso, lo sorprendidos que estamos todos a pesar de que lo único que hacíamos era hablar de esta lista. Digo, debí de haberla estado esperando."

" ¡Si, pero nosotros nunca esperamos que ninguno de nosotros realmente lo haría!" dijo Blaise.

" ¿Pero porque no?" cuestiono Hermione. " ¡Esta era la razón principal desde el principio! El poder ayudar a tus seres amados después de haber partido."

"Creo que Draco fue el único que lo tomo enserio."

" Pansy, Draco es el único nosotros que se ha ido, quien sabe que tan serio cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiese tomado?"

Hubo silencio.

"Bueno, estudiemos esto con mas cuidado y mas de cerca entonces," dijo Blaise, empezando a divertirse de repente.

" ¿Cuántos sobrecitos es que hay?"

"Umm… hay 10," conto Pansy, uniéndose al espíritu de esta nueva tarea.

"Ok, ¿entonces cuales meses están?" pregunto Blaise. Hermione rebusco entre la pila de cartas.

"Esta Marzo , el que habla de la lámpara que ya abrí, abril, mayo, junio, julio, agosto, septiembre, octubre, noviembre y diciembre."

"Eso quiere decir que hay un mensaje por cada mes que le queda al año," dijo Pansy lentamente, perdida en pensamiento. Ellos todos estaban pensando lo mismo, Draco había planeado esto sabiendo que no iba a sobrevivir pasado febrero. Tomaron todos un momento ponderando esto, y eventualmente Hermione miro a su alrededor a sus amigos con una repentina felicidad. Cualquier cosa que Draco habría preparado para ella, estaba segura de que seria interesante, pero ya el había logrado hacerla sentir prácticamente normal otra vez. Mientras ella se reía con Pansy y Draco adivinando el contenido de los otros sobres, era como si Draco todavía estuviera entre ellos.

" ¡Espera!" exclamo Blaise bastante serio.

" ¿Qué?

Aquellos ojos verdes de Blaise brillaron. "Estamos en abril ahora y todavía no la has abierto."

"Oh, ¡me olvide de eso! Oh no, ¿se supone que debo de hacerlo ahora?"

"Hazlo," la animo Pansy.

Hermione tomo el sobre y empezó a abrirlos lentamente. Solo quedaban ocho sobres por abrir después de este y quería saborear cada segundo antes de que se convirtiera en otro simple recuerdo. Ella saco la pequeña cartita.

_Una Disco Diva siempre tiene que lucir genial. Ve de compras por un vestido, porque lo necesitaras para el mes próximo! _

_P.D, Te amo._

"Ooooh," corearon Pansy y Blaise con emoción, " ¡se esta volviendo misterioso!"

* * *

><p><strong>Decidi hacer este capitulo corto, tratare de volver a postear esta misma noche. Aqui pueden ver la reaccion de Pansy y Blaise mientras abren las cartas. Les prometo que el capitulo 7 estara genial! <strong>

**Besos a todas mis lectoras en especial a pamelaespaillat, mi nueva lectora. Gracias por todo. **


End file.
